


The Widow

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Bertram, post-reformation, finds himself fascinated by a rich young widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow

Tom Bertram had nearly gone out of his mind with boredom. Reformation was all well and good, but some things could be taken too far. Fortunately, a pretty woman in black proved a happy diversion from the Bingleys’ unvarying good will towards the rest of humanity.

“Thank you, Mr Bertram,” she said rather distantly, after he had kept a stumble on the staircase from turning into something much worse.

He raised an eyebrow, glancing only a moment at the wedding-ring on her finger. “I do not believe I have the pleasure of your acquaintance, Mrs . . .”

“Darcy,” said she, and took her leave as soon as politeness allowed. Tom blinked, uncertain whether to be offended or intrigued.

Why was she still in mourning? He had heard of Darcy’s death some -- oh -- two or three years ago at least.

Some time later, his musings were interrupted by a small child.

“I don’t like you.”

The Bingleys obviously did not believe children were to be seen and not heard -- but just as obviously, this pair did not belong to that sweetly insipid couple. A girl with golden hair in plaits, a slightly older and taller boy. They both gazed at him with undisguised antipathy.

“Is that so?” He had never cared much for children; any much louder than his sister Fanny had been tended to give him headaches.

The girl continued, “You frightened my mama.”

“Pray give her my apologies, then. Now, if you’ll excuse me -- ”

“I am Miss Darcy,” she said haughtily, “not a _servant_.”

Tom started at the name, then turned and looked at them with considerably more interest. “Ah. Well, tell me all about it, Miss Darcy, and then I will personally beg her pardon.”


End file.
